King Nkosinathi
King Nkosinathi (born '''Richmond Chandler' December 4338 in Nekhatw) is the elected monarch and head of state of Hawu Mumenhes. Prior to his election in February 4402, he served as leader of the Remetch Beesave Xadtu (The Nationalism Party). Before entering politics, His Majesty worked as a jurist and businessman. __TOC__ 'Early Life' Richmond Chandler was born in Nekhatw, Hawu Mumenhes in December of 4338. He is a member of the famed Chandler family and political dynasty. He is the great-great grandson of former President Allvince Chandler. He is also descended from many notable figures in Hawu history and politics through both his father and mother. He is a descendant of the preceding Ibutho Royal Family, and the House of Saksoure. He inherited the noble titles of Prince du sang de Rildanor, inDuna Kwelakubo oseniNgizimu and Sḏm-ˁš m st Taphmēi iny Nekhatw ("Servant in the Place of Truth"), a title within the Great Judgement Court in the Temple of Taphmēi of Nekhatw. Chandler attended the Royal Academy in Nekhatw, as is tradition for his family. He graduated with Advanced degrees in law, politics, and business. 'Public Life' After graduation he began work for Chandler enterprises and eventually became one of the companies principle owners alongside other Chandler family members. Richmond entered politics as an effort by his family to return Hawu to what many have called the golden age of his great-great grandfather's time and out of utter disillusionment with what he has called "The destruction of our noble nation and heritage." President Allvince Chandler's Natonalism Party ceased operations following the president's early 4300s death while in office. Richmond Chandler re-registered the party just ahead of the April 4377 elections which saw the Nationalists capture 115 seats and 15% of the vote against a daunting array of legacy parties with deep support across the country. Nationalism Party members rewarded Chandler's strong showing by electing him party head and appointing him to serve as Floor Leader of the party's Gathering caucus. Chandler's legislative Leadership tenure saw the Nationlism Party return to its ideological roots, proposing strongly protectionist trade policies, opposing Petrist efforts to nationalize the health and education sectors, and supporting President Lemarcus Morrison's push for war against Saridan. Frustrated with the rigid republicanism of Qd Bȝk Ḫȝꜣdtỉ, Chandler led a legislative effort to elevate the titles of then-Elected Monarch, Chotho Mbube, who had adopted the title ''Governor General after winning election on the Qd Bȝk Ḫȝꜣdtỉ ticket. Though Chandler abandoned the effort following constitutionality concerns raised by presiding officer Harrison Sisulu, the Morrison administration took notice of the young politician's deep-seated patriotism and dispatched presidential aides to seek Chandler's support in a planned attempt to depose Governor Mbube through a constitutional deposition order. Governor Mbube unexpectedly died in October 4401, obviating the need to depose him. But the Morrison administration remained partial to Chandler, viewing him as an ideal successor. Administration officials hatched an agreement whereby the Federationists would endorse Chandler for monarch in hopes of shutting out Petrist candidate Abasi Maloof. The subsequent February 4402 election saw Chandler elected monarch and head of state with a staggering 99.8% of the vote on the back of combined Nationalist and Federationist support. Ahead of His first Throne Speech, Chandler declared his intention to take the regnal name Nkosinathi. The name is of Ibutho origin, an homage to His Majesty's Shabangu heritage. It means, 'God is with Us.' King Nkosinathi's consort is Aminatu Saksoure IX, Empress Esintsundu. In 4415 Their Majesties were born of a son, Crown Prince Tykiem. Category:Hawu politicians Category:Heads of State Category:Monarchs Category:Monarchy of Hawu Mumenhes Category:People of Cobura Category:Talmorian people Category:People of the Esinsundu Empire Category:Hawu people